Black metal panic
by dylanredefined
Summary: Revy is back in Tokyo and runs into an old comrade and decides to have some fun at his exspense


Black metal Panic

Revy left the Hotel looking for trouble. Unfortunately that spring morning Tokyo was as busy and trouble free as normal. No biker gangs,terrorists or even a rampaging Godzilla to allow her to vent her frustrations on. If she had to take another night of Spetsnaz and Yakuza getting drunk and singing sad love ballads over a karaoke machine she would go mad.

She wondered why Miss Balalaika had wanted her and Rock to come to Tokyo again ,but,if the

head of hotel Moscow told you to come to Tokyo you packed. Revy was of the opinion that she had finally gone mad. As she had got both of them make overs and hair cuts at an expensive salon.

And then taken Revy clothes shopping. Revy was not exactly sure of the current exchange rate

for dollars/yen ,but, even so Balalaika had spent serious dough turning Revy into her own little dress up doll. She seemed to take quite a delight at the way Rock had been stunned by the sight of Revy

in a little black dress. It really wasn't Revy's thing ,but,she had to admit being fawned over by every

man she met that night was fun.

Now dressed in some high heeled boots,leather trousers a tight t shirt and a long duster coat

hiding her two custom pistols she felt more herself sunglasses hid her eyes from the spring sunshine

She was walking through Tokyo at random as Rock who could have been her guide was sleeping off a hangover. Either she would find some trouble or an arcade and spend the morning in virtual

combat .Anything to kill her growing sense of frustration .And no it wasn't sexual her and Rock were buddies and crew members sure they were close friend's ,but,not like that !

She let out a loud "Argh" at the thought of Balalaika teasing her over this scattering near by salary men as they noticed the mad foreigner.

She found herself near a high school the pavements swarming with girls in short skirts. No

wonder the uniform was a fetish with skirts that short !She knew she was no prude ,but, really who ever designed that uniform was a pervert. She hated them all or was it jealousy ?Her childhood had been a horror of cold and hunger and fear .She'd never chatted to friends on the way to school in a clean uniform with a full belly the biggest worry being a test and whether she got spots she fought the urge to draw her pistols and empty them into the crowd of school kids.

Show them how the real world is ,one of pain and blood. Suddenly a vision of Rock and Dutch looking at her in disappointment at her killed that thought. If she was going to go down fighting she would start with people who could fight back she had vowed not just random civilians That day was not today. A sudden disturbance of shouting called her attention. A girl with long blue hair was shouting at a boy with scruffy hair and a odd scar on his face . An odd scar on his face? 'No fucking way that mother fucking kid is Souske god damn Sagara .Revy was stunned it was like watching a kid call a tiger a bad kitty and the killing machine just took it. She knew what that maniac was capable of either in his god-damn gundam* Or out of it. How he was allowed into a city like Tokyo was beyond her. Maybe his rich parents decided his days of playing mercenary were over and it was time to return to the real world. Yeah and now he was some rich bitch's boyfriend to boot. She almost went for her pistols there and then remembered Balalaika would not be amused by unnecessary gun play and anyway she suddenly had a far funnier idea.

Kaname Chidori was once again yelling at Souske "What makes you think that when I say no shooting ,Tasering Gassing or beating people holding a knife to their throat is an acceptable alternative?"

"He attacked you Chidori"

"He just groped me it happens I would have just smacked him. I turn round he has a knife to his throat the poor man wet himself and nearly had a heart attack ! Just once I want to go to school

normally no explosions, you not threatening to kill anyone just normality got that!"

Okay having a boyfriend who springs to your defence against a pervert is one thing ,but, threatening to decapitate said pervert was a bit much. Kaname told herself took a breath to calm

herself and carried on.

"No I am not interested just let us forget it and carry on as if nothing has happened."

She interrupted Souske who was either going to try to justify his action or launch into a description of what exactly he was doing to the poor man (pervert he may have been).He would certainly never grope anyone ever again she could almost smirk at the man's fate ,but how would that help Souske.

"Okay ?" She smiled at him When suddenly a red headed woman in a long coat wearing sunglasses grabbed Souske and span him round .

"Remember me honey?" she asked him in English Souske stared at her uncomprehending Kaname was stunned and watched helplessly When the woman grabbed him into a tight embrace kissing him deeply one of her hands on the back of his head the other grabbing his bum .The wanton display stunned the crowd Kaname could feel herself turning red not helped by Kyoko's camera going off capturing the scene .

Eventually she let him go taking off her sunglasses she smiled at him

"How about now Lover ?"

Souske with lipstick covering his lips a stunned expression on his face just said one word .

"Revy!"

"Hey you remember that does a girls ego good. Its good to know I must be one of your more memorable conquests " She smiled

Kaname mind went into blue screen of death Souske had lots of conquests!

" This your latest squeeze?" She turned to Kaname inspecting her like a piece of meat .

"Nice she looks athletic lot's of stamina ,bet she can keep up with you in bed ?" She winked

lasciviously at Souske who just let out an unintelligible sound. Kaname could feel her anger start to boil.

"Must say she is classier than that ex marine dyke and that blonde moppet you used to hang with.

" What was that sluts name ?" She clicked her fingers

"Oh yeah Tessa little miss innocent ,but, She both got us hot and sticky at night didn't she?"

She nudged Souske who just looked at her in horror Kaname's brain crashed again Tessa &Souske

and this mad woman?

Kyoko camera clicked again .Revy pounced on her getting an startled

"Eep" from Kyoko .

"What do we have here a voyeur ?"She chortled Kyoko could only look at Revy in horror

She suddenly grabbed Souske and Kaname round the shoulders drawing them in close .

" I got a great idea bring your cam corder to my hotel room Me Souske and blue here can make some amateur porn .My boy Souske performs best with an audience and if you do a good job I will let you join in. Should pay for the drinks at least?"She winked at Souske again. Then pushed Kaname and Souske heads together until they kissed Kyoko though stunned took the photograph by reflex .

Revy laughed

"Oh you make such a cute couple ,call me Souske got to run. "Blowing a kiss she left at a run. Disappearing into the crowd she made sure she was several blocks away then she stopped

and howled with laughter till she was crying. Souske Sagara you tried to kill me with you god-damn

gun dam you deserved that. She tried to forget how soft his lips were and how taut his bum was

some mistakes should just stay in the past. She couldn't wait till she told Dutch and Benny about what she had done to the hapless Sargent .She'd tell Balalaika when they were back in roanapnur

knowing her she would expect Revy to go through with the filming. Or get Rock to join in.

Actually maybe she would tell her just to see Rocks expression. Laughing out loud she walked down the street .

Souske had in his short life witnessed horror's and atrocities and experienced pain and horror

which would have broken lesser men. Today was surpassing them. Of many people and things from his past he would not want to expose Chidori Kaname top of the list had to be Revy and the madness of roanapnur!

How on earth do you explain Revy ?throughout class he tried to find words glancing at Kaname

who he recognised had gone to a state of cold fury so terrible. Tessa felt it as a sense of foreboding a thousand miles away.

Lunchtime found Kaname looking for Souske she needed Answers .Some strange women turns up snogs your boy friend in front of the entire school has an obscene conversation about Souske's past and makes Even more Obscene suggestions about a hotel room. Then Vanishes and Souske

just stands there with a small smile on his face as if reminiscing .He didn't even try and blow up his shoe locker today that's how out of it he was ! To say she was furious was like saying the centre of the sun is a bit warm. Souske was going to talk and then Die and Revy Revy was just going to die. No one in the school was suicidal enough to mention this morning in her presence .Even the idea of asking how much copies of the film would be?Which had seemed funny died un asked on the lips of the student who had thought it up.

Unfortunately Souske remained hidden through lunchtime arriving back at his seat for the afternoon session which dragged on. Kaname staring daggers at him and Souske just sweating.

The end of the day bell rang and Souske launched from his seat like a ballistic missile closely followed by an anti ballistic Kaname .They made it to the train in record time .Unfortunately the train had fellow passengers so they just stared at one another in the carriage. Leaving the station

they raced on .Souske leaving Kaname standing fear being a better motivator than hate.

He reached the safety of his apartment slamming the door shut he found he was not alone.

His buddies Kurz and Melissa Mao were there .Getting an unexpected pass they had decided to

crash at Souske's as it was cheap and came with the free entertainment which was the train wreck of

the Souske and Kaname relationship.

As they turned to ask what was the problem seeing the agitated state Souske was in .Souske heard the turn of a key in a lock .With growing dread he realised Kaname had a key to his apartment .

"Hey Souske how about we have a little chat ?" She said sweetly sweat poured from Souske.

Kurz was a good friend who subscribed to bros before hos philosophy and leapt to his buddies defence.

"Sorry Angel got a mission top secret speak later "and tried to push Kaname out of the apartment

Unfortunately Mel didn't subscribe to the above code not that anyone would dare think of her as the opposite of a bro.

" No we don't Sargent " Laughing she asked "Kaname what has the duffus done now? You look like you want to skin him alive "

"Tell her Souske "The rage in her voice made both Kurz and Mel grin this was going to be epic.

Souske looked at them like a condemned man and said one word "Revy"

Kurz face went pale and Mel was instantly furious "That bitch was here? Break out the hardware

Souske we are going hunting" She declared

"Hang on Sis we need to call it in you just can't go off one" Kurz tried to placate Mel

"Okay call it in then we go and kill her "

Kaname had seldom seen Mel like this "What did she do to you?"

Kurz and Souske tried to make hand signals to shut her up their were some subjects which you

just didn't touch on .

"What did she do! What did She do ! She humiliated me wrecked my arm slave .then went round

telling everyone I 'm a dyke. Hey got nothing against the sisters ,but, Its hard enough finding a decent man when you got a job like mine even worse if every guy things your just chatting to them

because your trying to fool everyone in to thinking your straight. Nice guys hate that and arseholes

think your so desperate to prove yourself you will do anything."She snarled

She opened a beer and downed most of it one swig lit a cigarette taking a long drag to calm herself she sat on the couch her combat booted feet on the coffee table.

"I mean where does she get the idea I look like a lesbian?"

Kurz and Souske made desperate hand signals behind Mel's back at Kaname .

Kaname smiled denial is not just a river in Egypt sprang to her mind Melissa with her short hair cut muscular physique and frankly less than ladylike manners. How could anyone think she might be not 100% heterosexual .She also saw Melissa found this very sensitive and she was probably armed she realised .

"She probably guessed it would wind you up. She claimed she slept with Souske and Tessa and

Wanted to make a pornographic film with him and me its utterly ridiculous right? Right?" Kaname laughed nervously Souske Mel and Kurz had funny looks on their faces

"Well I don't know about Tessa but Sous" he was silenced by an elbow form Mel

" Souske ?" Kaname glared at him

"Err" was all she got from him

" Will some one tell me who Revy is and What the hell happened between her and you lot"Kaname

was exasperated by the whole day and now her friends were hiding stuff from her .

"Its a long complicated story " Began Kurz

"Well we have got all night. Souske can order some food in can't you Sweetie "She smiled at him

" Affirmative I know what each of you like and will order something suitable "He barked seeking

comfort in military like behaviour .

"It all began in a place called Roanapnur" Started Kurz he was interrupted by Mel

" Souske got any Rum?" She sniggered at the look of horror on Souske's face Kurz joined in the laughter till Kaname slapped him".In jokes later get on with the story!"

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed it .Shall I continue?Does Anyone want to know what Mithril got up too in

Roananpur?Did Souske and Revy get it on?

*Revy calls armslaves gundams as she likes the name and it annoys Benny who is a bit of a nerd when it comes to hardware .And Rock who doesn't like Revy mocking his favourite childhood TV show .And yes he was stupid enough to tell Revy this .


End file.
